doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Chipotle 2 with Chelsea Davison
"Chipotle 2 with Chelsea Davison" is Episode 118 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Chelsea Davison. "Chipotle 2 with Chelsea Davison" was released on August 24, 2017. Synopsis Writer and comedian Chelsea Davison (@midnight, MADtv) joins the 'boys for a return visit to Chipotle to try the newest addition to the menu: queso. Plus, conversations about theater, sports, the crossover between the two, and more, all before closing out the episode with another segment of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro The Mission: one of the most well-known neighborhoods in San Francisco. Its history dates to 1776 when Spanish priests displaced and enslaved the local Ohlone Indians to build the Catholic Mission San Francisco de Asis. Almost a century later, when the Gold Rush led to a massive influx of white settlers and California was granted statehood so the U.S. could capitalize on the economic boom, the district around the Mission expanded to be housing for German and Italian immigrants. The 1906 San Francisco earthquake, which leveled much of the city, further altered the character of the district as Poles and Irish moved to the rebuilt area. And after the Second World War, this working class neighborhood with a rotating cast of inhabitants took on the character that defines it today as Mexican and Central American immigrants came to live in the Mission, leading to white flight to elsewhere in the city. Enter the Mission Burrito. Purportedly created in 1969 by Raul and Michaela Duran of La Cumbre Taqueria, though like all regional foodstuffs, its invention is disputed by others. This overstuffed burrito with a foil wrapper around an over-sized tortilla, its contents stretching it to the limit like a flour corset, became the signature dish of the neighborhood and made the Mission's Mexican restaurant a destination for residents of all walks of life in the City by the Bay. In 1993, a Coloradan culinary school graduate named Steve Ells appropriated the Mission Burrito for a Mexican restaurant concept near the University of Denver. Local buzz led to a dozen restaurants in Colorado, and a substantial investment by McDonald's took its expansion nationwide. Today, though its menu offers tacos, bowls, and salads, its Mission-style burrito remains the most popular item and this version of the real San Francisco treat has been exported worldwide. This week on Doughboys, we return to Chipotle. Fork rating The Doughboys decide to return to Chipotle, after having previously rated it over two years earlier, back in episode 7. Recent news about Chipotle and the new queso on the menu brought them back to re-rate it. Despite what they say in this episode, they did not all give it 5 forks on the first trip. It did make the Golden Plate Club (Nick and Mike Hanford gave it 5, but Mitch rated it 4), however. Drank or Stank In this episode of Drank or Stank, they test some flavors of New York Seltzer Sparkling Waters given to them by Joe Mande. (See pics below.) Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #ThrowTheLookingGlass vs. #MirrorMirrorONTheWall The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes